Obliviate
by Blackinnon-lover
Summary: Marlene Mckinnon. Data da morte: 18.11.1981. Sirius Black. Data da morte: 23.06.1996. A morte é apenas uma questão de ponto de vista. Certo? Adhara Mckinnon Black. Data de nascimento: 15.06.1982. E se Marlene não estivesse realmente morta? E se Sirius não tivesse morrido ao atravessar o véu? E se eles tivessem uma filha? E se tudo estivesse enterrado em suas memórias? Obliviate...
1. Chapter 1

_Em francês não se diz 'Eu sinto sua falta'  
__Diz-se 'tu me manques', que é mais próximo de 'você está faltando em mim'  
__Eu amo isso.  
__"Você está faltando em mim". Você é parte de mim. Você é essencial para o meu ser.  
__Você é como um membro, um órgão, ou sangue.  
__Eu não existo sem você.  
__Tu me manques'._

**CAPÍTULO I**

"_In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be 'us against the world'. In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away."_

Eram aqueles olhos novamente. Oh, ela nunca se esqueceria dos olhos que, desde que era capaz de se lembrar, apareciam em seus sonhos ainda que não fizesse idéia de sua origem. Os orbes de um azul profundo fitavam-na e, como de costume, o homem não dizia uma só palavra. Era ele também, o mesmo: cabelos muito escuros, maxilar bem delineado, postura altiva porém despretensiosa, e os olhos que pareciam desvendar-lhe a alma. A mulher se aproximava com o coração disparado, tentando em vão ver melhor o rosto desconhecido. A distância entre os dois, contudo, aumentava a cada passo, até que não fosse possível ver dele mais que uma silhueta. E então, a jovem sentia-se mais uma vez despedaçada quando ele, enfim, desaparecia como fumaça.

A jovem abriu os olhos de súbito, ainda recuperando-se do sonho que a acompanhava há mais de uma década. Respirou fundo uma vez, tentando normalizar seu ritmo cardíaco que, por alguma razão que nunca compreendeu, acelerava sempre que tinha aquele sonho. Era uma sensação estranha, uma vez que sentia franco desespero quando o desconhecido desaparecia do sonho, mesmo tendo absoluta absoluta certeza de que nunca vira aquele homem antes, pessoalmente. Depois de alguns minutos revirando na cama, o despertador na cabeceira anunciou que eram 8h da manhã e a mulher se viu sem alternativas, a não ser levantar-se – o que fez com alegria, uma vez que tinha uma companhia que, quando longe, lhe fazia mais falta do que tudo no mundo.

_Bom dia, querida... – sussurrou, já sentada na beira da cama forrada por um cobertor azul-bebê, onde dormia uma menina de longos cabelos negros e feições delicadas. Ela despertou devagar, remexendo um tanto na cama antes de finalmente abrir os olhos: cópias exatas das íris cor de chocolate da outra, emolduradas ainda pelo menos formato amendoado.

_Bom dia, mamãe. – disse, com um sorriso sonolento – Já são oito horas? – resmungou, virando-se de lado e fechando os olhos mais uma vez – Me dá mais dez minutos? – pediu, sabendo que receberia clemência. Eram férias, afinal.

_Cinco. – a outra sorriu de canto, dando um tapinha leve nas pernas da filha – Vou arrumar o café, te espero lá embaixo... – avisou, saindo do quarto bem decorado da filha adolescente que, infelizmente, permanecia desocupado a maior parte do ano.

A mulher desceu as escadas até o primeiro andar da casa tão grande em que vivia sozinha, nos meses em que sua menina estava estudando. As paredes brancas eram decoradas por diversos quadros de artistas reconhecidos, que ela admirava profundamente, os quais tinham-na inspirado a escolher a carreira que hoje lhe dava o título de _Marlene Mckinnon: renomada artista plástica_. Ainda que sentisse, por vezes, uma agitação interna lhe dizendo que ainda havia mais a fazer no mundo, a Arte a satisfazia profissionalmente, e fora sua salvação quando se viu grávida, jovem e solteira. Hoje, era reconhecida nacionalmente e tinha se estabelecido graças às maravilhosas obras vendidos nas galerias de arte de Cannes por alguns milhares de euros.

Prendendo os cabelos castanhos – já não tão compridos como costumavam ser quando mais jovem – em um coque, Marlene iniciou o preparo do café da manhã preferido da filha. Não demorou mais do que dois minutos para que a garota descesse as escadas, ainda sonolenta, parando logo ao lado da outra para espiar o que ela fazia, ainda que o aroma já lhe desse fortes suspeitas.

_Panquecas! – sorriu, dando um beijo no rosto da mãe – Vai demorar? Tô morrendo de fome, mãe... – reclamou, apertando o estômago enquanto se sentava na mesa de mármore.

_Adhara! – a outra ralhou – o que eu já falei sobre sentar na mesa?

__"Vai quebrar, blá blá bá... Mesa não foi feita pra sentar" _– a garota imitou a mãe de forma tão perfeita, que foi impossível para a outra conter uma risada. Sentando-se na cadeira, a garota abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa, determinada a continuar seu sono – Hein, mãe... Vai demorar?

_Não, sua draguinha... – Marlene brincou, referindo-se à fome interminável da menina – Pronto! – anunciou, colocando um prato com duas panquecas na frente da filha – Mel ou calda de chocolate? – perguntou, já abrindo o armário em busca da cobertura. Quando não obteve resposta, olhou para a garota que, risonha, encarava-a com expressão de _"Não é óbvio?"_ – Ok, os dois então. – riu, colocando um pote com o mel e outro com a calda perto da garota.

_Obrigada, mamãe linda! – Adhara riu, colocando uma quantidade generosa de mel sobre uma das panquecas, antes de dar uma bela mordida – Mãe, você podia ser chef, sério! – comentou, deliciando-se e arrancando risadas da mãe, que comia também uma panqueca, com geléia de frutas – Helga que me perdoe, mas a sua comida é melhor que a dela! – comentou, referindo-se à senhora que trabalhava na casa, mas que estava ausente por ser final de semana.

_Você é uma figura, Adhara... – Marlene riu. O bom humor da filha era, de fato, invejável. Ela tinha uma vivacidade e uma alegria contagiantes que encantavam Marlene, pois era algo muito natural, como se viesse em seus genes – Não demore muito, ok? É melhor sairmos cedo. – avisou, sabendo da lentidão de Adhara Mckinnon quando o caso era se arrumar.

_Sim, sim! – Adhara concordou, comendo agora a panqueca com chocolate – Sabe o que eu sonhei? – perguntou, rindo de antemão – Que eu estava te ensinando a voar, e você era péssima! – a garota gargalhou, lembrando-se da cena de seu sonho em que Marlene girava no ar, sem conseguir manter o controle da vassoura.

_Eu aposto que seria ótima nesse tal quadribol, viu mocinha? – Marlene riu junto à filha – Eu tive aquele sonho de novo, acredita? – contou, tomando um gole de café.

_O mesmo cara? – a menina perguntou, interessada, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta – Sabe, eu acho que é seu príncipe encantado avisando que tá chegando, mãe... – completou, rindo.

_Só se ele estiver se anunciando pelos últimos sei la quantos anos, né, minha filha? – Marlene riu, ainda intrigada – E você sabe que eu não tenho mais cabeça pra isso... – acrescentou, categórica. Adhara revirou os olhos, sem querer insistir. Contudo, não compreendia como sua mãe, jovem extremamente bonita e repleta de homens que dariam um rim para encontrá-la, nunca tinha se apaixonado, desde que a menina se entendia por gente. Além de seu pai, sobre quem não tinha quase informação alguma – sabia apenas que ele falecera quando Marlene estava grávida, em um acidente de carro – não se recordava de nenhum outro na vida da mãe, e isso não a incomodaria, se não fosse o fato de sentir que a deixava muito sozinha.

_Obrigada pelo café, mamãe! – sorriu – Vou tomar banho, não demoro, prometo! – avisou, subindo as escadas de três em três degraus.

Marlene riu, juntando os pratos e pousando-os na pia. Sentiria falta da bagunça de Adhara, do quão barulhenta ela era, como suas risadas enchiam a casa, tornando-o um verdadeiro lar. As duas tinham se mudado pra lá logo que Adhara completou 4 anos – a menina amara o fato de mudar-se para perto do mar – quando Marlene tinha finalmente se estabelecido profissionalmente. Viviam há sete anos no número 711 do Boulevard La Croisette, quando, no aniversário de 11 anos de Adhara, a menina recebeu uma carta convidando aos estudos na Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons, o que, para Marlene, fora um motivo de estranhamento e curiosidade, afinal, não era sempre que um louco convidava sua filha a praticar... _magia_. No início, tudo foi tratado como uma grande brincadeira, afinal Marlene era – como hoje sabia ser o termo correto, ainda que isso lhe soasse divertido – _"trouxa"_, daí seu desconhecimento perante todos os assuntos relativos ao mundo mágico. Com o passar do tempo, contudo, a natureza mágica de Adhara tornou-se inegável, e, eventualmente, a mãe da menina aceitou que – para seu completo espanto – tinha dado luz a uma bruxa. E foi a partir deste ano que, de setembro a junho, a casa se tornava o sombra do que era quando Adhara ainda morava ali, e naquela manhã, cinco anos depois, Marlene ainda sentia um aperto no peito ao pensar que se aproximava o dia de sua menina ir embora mais uma vez.

Eram por volta de dez da manhã quando Marlene e Adhara finalmente saíram de casa rumo ao _Boulevard de la Magie_, alameda mágica em que os estudantes da Beauxbatons podiam encontrar toda sorte de materiais mágicos que seriam necessários durante o ano letivo. Mãe e filha seguiram, assim, até a doceria Fenouil, onde se encontrava a porta de entrada para o mundo paralelo da magia: um grande expostior de pães de mel localizado nos fundos da loja que, quando tocados com a varinha da forma correta, abriam um belo portão dourado que dava passagem ao Boulevard.

_Cinco anos, e eu ainda não me acostumei com isso... – Marlene riu quando a filha fez o portão se abrir com a ajuda da varinha.

_"Muggle" – Adhara rolou os olhos, simulando pena, apenas para rir em seguida. Dando o braço direito à mãe, seguiram então ao que figurava entre as coisas que mais adoravam fazer no mundo: compras!

Além dos necessários livros escolares, um novo jogo de penas e tinteiro, mais dois conjuntos do habitual uniforme azul-celeste que era marca do colégio, Adhara ainda escolheu uma dúzia de acessórios – desde jóias até sapatos – que deixaram-nas com as mãos repletas de sacolas que – por Deus – tiveram seu peso reduzido magicamente, caso contrário seria impossível carregá-las.

_Olha que gracinha, filha! – Marlene mostrou um gatinho cor de laranja que batia a patinha fofa no vidro da vitrina da loja de animais em que estava exposto.

_Eu queria um cachorro. – Adhara reclamou, sem dar muita atenção ao gato. Nunca gostou de felinos – Não sei porque o colégio permite quase todos os animais, mas não cachorros. Olha esse que coisa mais linda... – abaixou-se no vidro, brincando com um filhote de cão negro que, podia jurar, ficaria maior que ela quando crescesse pelo tamanho que já apresentava – Quando eu me formar eu quero um pretinho igual a você, lindão. – brincou com o cachorrinho pelo vidro – Isso, igual a você!

_Addie, o que acha de irmos almoçar, querida? – Marlene chamou a filha, fazendo-a tirar os olhos do cãozinho.

_Vamos, já tô com fome de novo... – a garota riu, mexendo nos cabelos escuros enquanto olhava para o alto, o sol a pino indicando que já era meio-dia no sul da França – Massa ou Carne? – perguntou à mãe.

_Hm... Massa! – a outra respondeu, com um sorriso.

A saída do Boulevard se dava da mesma forma que a entrada, e logo as duas caminhavam para seu restaurante italiano preferido. Adhara contava qualquer caso engraçado da escola e Marlene gargalhava da interpretação da filha quando uma voz interrompeu a caminhada das duas.

_Marlene? – a voz era titubeante, como se já não dissesse aquele nome há anos (o que era um fato), quase incerta, como se procurasse ter certeza de que não se enganava. Oh, mas como poderia se enganar quando ouvia àquela risada?

_Sim... – ela respondeu, franzindo o cenho. Não reconhecia aquele rosto, ainda que o homem de aparência estarrecida demonstrasse conhecê-la – Posso ajudar?

_Marlene, sou eu! – ele se aproximou alguns passos, sorrindo como se estivesse vendo alguém querido voltando dos mortos – Por Merlin, eu não acredito nisso... Essa é sua...? Eu pensei que... Todos pensaram que...

_Merlin? – Adhara repetiu, franzindo o cenho – Hey, quem é...

_Me desculpe... – Marlene os interrompeu, um tanto assustada e alerta após a menção de "Merlin", isso era o tipo de coisa que Adhara aprendera no mundo mágico. E ela, Marlene, não conhecia bruxo algum! – Quem é você?

A expressão de choque tomou o rosto do homem de cabelos cor de palha e olhos como mel à menção daquelas palavras. Ele fraziu o cenho por um momento, como se tentasse concatenar as idéias e entender a situação antes de responder.

_Remus Lupin. – apresentou-se – Eu sou... – parou por um momento, sorrindo com tristeza – Eu _costumava ser_ um dos seus melhores amigos. – completou, e Marlene o olhou surpresa, mas com uma boa dose de descrença – Você realmente não se lembra de nada, não é? – perguntou, perplexo.

_Eu... – Marlene sentia-se confusa, porque o homem parecia muito certo do que dizia e, de alguma forma, lhe passava uma confiança que ela não costumava ter nas pessoas – Me desculpe, eu não o conheço...

_Oh, Lene... – Remus deu um sorriso saudoso, olhando com carinho para o rosto que não imaginava que veria outra vez e por isso não se recordava de um momento em que se emocionado mais na vida – Eu imagino que isso pareça uma loucura pra você, mas por favor, se você me deixar explicar... – pediu, atrapalhando-se nas palavras tamanha era sua ansiedade – Posso pelo menos te pagar um café? Não vou tomar mais do que 20 minutos...

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Antes de qualquer coisa, muito obrigada por ter decidido ler essa história que, mesmo apenas no comecinho, já tem um lugar bem especial pra mim.  
"Obliviate" é bem diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi, mas espero que eu consiga transmitir bem todas as idéias que tive pra Lene, Sirius e Adhara, e que vocês se envolvam com a história da forma como eu estou me envolvendo!  
Gostaria de pedir só um minutinho de vocês para que comentem, já que é isso que faz com que a nossa empolgação em escrever permaneça! Não demora quase nada, mas eu garanto que faz o meu dia! Críticas são muito bem aceitas, e sugestões ainda mais! O que eu mais quero é o envolvimento de vocês no desenvolvimento da história, então por favor: cliquem na caixinha de comentários e façam uma autora feliz! hahaha  
Antes que eu me esqueça: se desejarem, dêem uma passadinha no tumblr .com onde eu posto sempre coisas sobre os Marotos, e, é claro, muito Blackinnon! hahaha  
Comentem! Até breve! xx


	2. Chapter 2

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?"_

Os olhos castanhos de Marlene encaravam a fumaça que saía da xícara de café fumegante, fazendo delicados desenhos pelo ar. Estava em silêncio desde que concordara em tomar um café com Remus Lupin, o homem que, segundo ele, costumava ser seu melhor amigo, e de quem não se lembrava, nem com o maior esforço do mundo. Ela estava em uma espécie de transe, como se procurasse alguma lógica no que aquele homem dizia – ou pior, alguma razão para que tivesse concordado em ouví-lo, uma vez que não tinha motivo algum para tanto. Adhara, sentada à sua direita, olhava curiosamente para aquele sentado à frente das duas, examinando cada detalhe sobre ele: era definitivamente bruxo – as roupas não eram exatamente o tipo que se encaixaria nas ruas de Cannes, o olhar dele era cansado – ela se perguntava com que ele trabalhava... – e o sotaque era definitivamente britânico, ainda que ele tivesse se esforçado ao falar francês.

_Marlene... – ele começou, depois de respeitar o silêncio dela por alguns minutos.

_Me diz logo o que você quer? – a voz da mulher veio forte, como se ela tivesse sido acordada do transe pelo chamado – Porque eu sinceramente não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, e não faço idéia do porquê de ter concordado em escutar uma história tão absurda! – completou, e Adhara sorriu torto, vendo que sua mãe estava de volta. Marlene era uma mulher de gênio forte, que não aceitava ser contrariada. Lupin, ao invés de assustar-se com a reação dela, sorriu.

_Aí está você... – completou, com um tom saudoso. Seus olhos então pousaram em Adhara, e ele examinou o rosto da garota com curiosidade, franzindo o cenho – Quantos anos ela tem? – perguntou a Marlene, que revirou os olhos, exasperada.

_O que você tem com isso? Nós nem te conhecemos! – disse, irritada, segurando a mão de Adhara como numa tentativa de proteger a filha – Adhara, vamos... Isso está muito errado... – chamou, ameaçando se levantar.

_Mãe, espera. – Adhara pediu. Ainda havia mais naquela história para se descobrir – Não pode ser só uma coincidência, certo? Vamos... Vamos ver o que ele tem a dizer. – insistiu em ficar, puxando a mão da outra levemente para que ela se sentasse novamente – Nós já tivemos a prova de que nada é impossível quando recebemos minha carta da Beauxbatons, certo? – lançou seu último trunfo, e a mãe suspirou, derrotada. De fato, já não duvidava de mais nada no mundo. Adhara sorriu por ter conseguido convencê-la a ficar, e voltou-se então para Lupin, que as observava com curiosidade – Tenho 15.

_Quinze? – ele repetiu, surpreso. Não era possível, certo? Olhando melhor, contudo, não era difícil ver os traços inegáveis ali... Os cabelos muito escuros, o porte altivo... Oh, e o formato do queixo. Não havia como duvidar – Oh, isso é... Ele... Ele não fazia idéia... Nenhum de nós fazia idéia. – o homem falava consigo mesmo, a ansiedade em explicar-se transparecendo. Precisava, entretanto, fazer com que Marlene acreditasse nele, antes de qualquer coisa.

_Você pode, por favor, começar a se explicar. – Marlene pediu, tentando ser educada, quando seu gênio implorava por uma resposta mais dura.

_Sim, claro. – Lupin pareceu ser arrancado de seus pensamentos – Eu não acho que exista uma forma menos direta de dizer isso, mas espero que você tenha a paciência de me ouvir até o fim. – pediu, ao que a mulher apenas resmungou uma resposta contrariada. Ela não tinha, de fato, mudado nada – Você, Marlene Mckinnon, é uma bruxa. – ele disse, de uma só vez. Um breve silêncio pesou sobre o ambiente, antes que a voz de Adhara irrompesse.

_Moço, você tá errado... – ela disse, descrente – _Eu_ sou bruxa. Minha mãe é trouxa.

_É claro que você é bruxa... – Lupin sorriu, como se ela dissesse o óbvio – Filha de pais bruxos, puros-sangue, seria muito difícil você não ter magia em suas veias... E com os pais que tem, me arrisco a dizer que é uma bruxa muito poderosa, Adhara. – completou, com um tom fraternal.

_Pais bruxos? – Marlene questionou, perguntando-se onde estava a sanidade daquele homem – Eu não sei onde o senhor está com a cabeça! Eu sou tão mágica quanto essa porta! – exclamou, irritada, apontando a porta do Café onde se encontravam, arrancando de Lupin uma risada anasalada – E o pai dela, não tinha absolutamente nada com essa coisa de magia... – completou. _Não que o conhecesse tão bem assim..._

_Marlene, por favor, deixe-me explicar... – ele pediu, erguendo uma mão – Adhara, você está a par do que está havendo, certo? Sabe sobre a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, e como Voldemort deseja hoje retomar seu antigo exército? – perguntou à garota, que observava-o atentamente. Agora era indiscutível: ele era definitivamente bruxo, trouxa algum teria conhecimento sobre aquilo.

_Sim... – a menina respondeu – Não é tão forte na França, mas temos ciência do que está acontecendo. – completou.

_Pois então... – Lupin retomou a palavra – Durante a Primeira Guerra, um dos mais fortes núcleos de resistência que se formaram foi a Ordem da Fênix. – ele explicou.

_Hey, eu já ouvi falar sobre isso! – Adhara disse, animando-se com o conteúdo da conversa – Albus Dumbledore, certo? – perguntou. Dumbledore era mundialmente reconhecido como o maior bruxo de sua era, e Adhara, obviamente, conhecia bem a história do diretor de Hogwarts.

_Correto. – Lupin deu um sorriso brando – Dumbledore reuniu alguns dos bruxos mais proeminentes da época, além daqueles, ainda jovens, que desejavam juntar-se às fileiras de combate à Voldemort – ele explicou, e Adhara já estava completamente envolvida com a história, enquanto Marlene se conservava ainda desconfiada – Dente eles, estavam os Potter, que você provavelmente conhece...

_Potter do tipo... _Harry Potter_? – ela perguntou. Não sabia tanto sobre a história, mas Harry Potter era um nome universalmente conhecido entre os bruxos.

_Ok, e o que eu tenho a ver com essa história toda? – Marlene interrompeu a conversa, sem entender nada sobre o que era dito. Lupin ergueu uma mão, como se indicasse que estava prestes a chegar naquele ponto da história.

_ Harry é o filho de James e Lilian. Os dois foram grandes bruxos, membros da Ordem da Fênix. Voldemort os assassinou quando tentava chegar a Harry, e ele foi...

_O menino que sobreviveu. – Adhara completou, os olhos brilhando com aquele conhecimento novo que estava recebendo – É, eu me lembro disso... Mas, Sr. Lupin, – disse, já simpatizando com o homem – o que é que a minha mãe tem a ver com a história de Harry Potter? – questionou, curiosa.

_Oh, Adhara... Tudo. – ele sorriu, olhando para Marlene, e então para Adhara, tão parecida com a mãe naquela idade – James e Lily foram alguns de meus melhores amigos... E dos _seus_ melhores amigos, Lene. – ele completou, os olhos cor de mel se tornando mais brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ali se formaram. Marlene sentiu, por um segundo, como se seu coração se aquecesse com aquele apelido. Ninguém a chamava assim, mas de alguma forma ela reconhecia o chamado como algo muito remoto em seu passado... Uma memória antiga, quase apagada.

Lupin se aproveitou do silêncio da mulher, para então continuar sua explanação.

_Há quinze anos, Lily e James foram assassinados. – ele começou – Foi terrível, um baque enorme para todos nós... Poucos meses depois, mais uma tragédia: a mansão dos Mckinnon foi invadida por Comensais da Morte – continuou, e Marlene olhou para a filha como se pedisse uma explicação, ao que a menina apenas sussurrou _"são os capangas do mal, mãe"_ – e todos foram mortos. E a sua perda foi mais do que pudemos suportar, Lene... – disse, emocionado – Você sempre foi a mais alegre de nós, a mais viva... Não havia quem consolasse Sir... – ele se deteve, respirando fundo – Bem, isso é assunto para outro momento. O fato é que morreu também uma parte de nós, quando pensamos tê-la perdido. – Lupin terminou, em tom sério – Ao menos, era o que todos acreditávamos até hoje. De alguma forma, Lene, você saiu daquela casa... Você _sobreviveu_.

_Isso é... – Marlene procurava absorver todas as informações que recebia, enquanto buscava uma palavra – insanidade!

_Mãe... Mãe, espera, pode ser verdade. – Adhara disse, tentando assimilar tudo que lhe fora dito.

_Adhara, por Deus! Eu não conheço esse homem! – ela apontou para Lupin, nervosa por não acreditarem no que dizia – Não conheço essas pessoas de quem ele...

_Você tem uma tatuagem no lado direito das costelas. – Lupin disse, e Marlene estacou, surpresa. Esse era o tipo de informação que ele não poderia ter, de forma alguma – Você odeia baunilha, e morre de medo de altura. – ele continuou, e as duas ficavam cada vez mais surpresas com as informações corretas que ele desepejava sobre Marlene – Se não tiver tido aulas desde então, você é uma péssima dançarina... – completou, e Adhara riu. Aquele era um fato incontestável – apesar de adorar dançar. - disse, e sorriu brandamente, como se lembrasse de um passado longínquo.

Marlene não podia acreditar no que ouvia, mas aqueles eram fatos sobre ela que ninguém, à exceção da filha, conhecia. Então, ou ela estava em frente ao stalker mais profissional do mundo, ou era, de fato, uma bruxa sem memória alguma de seu passado. E ela não saberia dizer qual opção lhe parecia mais assustadora...

_Sr. Lupin... – Adhara tomou a palavra – Se isso tudo for verdade, - disse, apenas para agradar a mãe. Ela mesma já estava plenamente convencida de tudo aquilo – há alguma forma de recuperar a memória dela?

_Nós podemos tentar. – os olhos dele pousaram em Marlene. Ele não podia nem imaginar pelo que ela estava passando... Devia ser mesmo muito difícil acreditar em toda a intrincada história que a envolvia, especialmente porque ninguém fazia idéia de como sua memória se fora – Mas é um feitiço muito antigo, e aparentemente muito forte... – ele disse, e Adhara assentiu. De fato, um feitiço de memória que permanecia por quinze anos, deveria ser extremamente poderoso... Merlin, ela tinha tantas perguntas!

_Mãe... Eu acho que ele está dizendo a verdade... – ela sussurrou, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos, tão parecidos com os seus – Por favor, vamos dar uma chance... E se a nossa vida inteira for baseada numa mentira, você não gostaria de deixar tudo certo novamente? – perguntou, e Marlene viu ali seu maior medo: o que pensar de uma vida inteira baseada numa farsa?

_Eu... – ela murmurou, massageando as têmporas – Eu sinto muito – dirigiu-se a Lupin – mas preciso de algo mais do que apenas essa história, por mais convincente que ela seja.

_Eu imagino que sim... – Lupin concordou. Talvez agora ela estivesse pronta – Deixe-me mostrar algo... – pediu, e demorou-se um segundo ao pegar a carteira no bolso do sobretudo surrado que usava. O homem mexeu na carteira por alguns momentos, ates de tirar de lá um papel amarelado, que encarou com nostalgia antes de entregar a Marlene. Era uma fotografia – Esta, Marlene Mckinnon, é você. – ele apontou para a garota morena sentada no chão, à frente de um sofá com quatro outras pessoas. Ela sorria, e o sorriso era aberto, franco, como continuava a ser hoje em dia. Os olhos de Marlene percorriam cada centímetro da foto, e da figura tão familiar que via todo santo dia no espelho: não havia dúvidas, era ela, em carne, osso, e quase vinte anos a menos. O que prendeu mais sua atenção, contudo, não foi a sua figura, e sim a que estava ao seu lado na foto.

Ele tinha os cabelos negros, e a fotografia, mesmo em preto-e-branco, deixava que se vissem seus olhos claros. A postura elegantemente despretensiosa lhe era bastante familiar, e seu sorriso de canto era avassalador. Marlene, então, estremeceu com uma arrepio na espinha ao constatar que aquele era ninguém menos que o homem com quem sonhava há anos, sem nunca ter conhecido. Ao menos, era o que imaginava.

_Qu-quem é esse? – sua voz falhou, e a mão tremia levemente com a ansiedade. Remus hesitou por um segundo, olhando de Adhara para Marlene, incerto sobre aquele ser o momento certo para responder – Você _precisa_ me dizer! – ela pediu, desesperada – Eu sonho com esse homem quase todas as noites, há anos... – revelou, e Remus arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Talvez algumas memórias fossem muito profundas para serem completamente apagadas pelo feitiço, por mais forte que fosse. Ele acenou uma vez com a cabeça, antes de finalmente se pronunciar.

_Esse é Sirius Black. – ele deu uma pausa, antes de continuar – E se não estou completamente enganado, é o seu pai, Adhara.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Hola, que tal?  
Como vocês estão, queridas? Curtiram o capítulo anterior?  
Bem, eu tinha colocado pra mim mesma uma meta de 5 comentários antes de postar o segundo capítulo mas, como eu sou extremamente ansiosa e recebi os comentários mais fofos do mundo, fiquei empolgada e resolvi postar logo!  
Então, às meninas que comentaram o capítulo anterior, este foi dedicado a vocês! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários lindos! Vocês fizeram o meu dia, e eu mal posso esperar pra saber o que acharam desse...  
Esse capítulo deu um trabalhinho, porque eu queria que parecesse crível, que a Marlene não saísse confiando de cara num lunático que dissesse que a conhecia... Espero que objetivo tenha sido atingido!  
O Sirius só seria mencionado mais pra frente, maaas... quem disse que eu aguento? hahaha  
Até mais! E lembrem-se: quanto mais comentários, mais rápido o capítulo 3 vem aí! hahaha

Beijinhos, e até mais!


End file.
